


strawberry kisses

by softiechannie



Series: strawberry kisses [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Photography, Poetry, it doesn't come into the story, it's just implied though, past verkwan, photographer!seungcheol, poet!hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiechannie/pseuds/softiechannie
Summary: in which seungcheol becomes hansol's muse.





	strawberry kisses

hansol looked up to see sunlight streaming through the branches above him, a notebook open in front of him, twirling a pencil between his fingers. he furrowed his brows and pushed his hair out of his eyes, trying to think of something, anything, to write. all thoughts escaped his mind, other than the fact that he couldn't think of anything, which only made his situation worse. he looked around him, seeing kids playing on the nearby playground, a couple kissing on a picnic blanket at the bottom of a hill, but stopped when he saw seungcheol, his best friend in the whole world, with his shaggy black hair that fell in front of his face riding his yellow bike over, a bag over his shoulder, getting off when he reached the grass. he locked it up at the bike racks and waved at hansol, and hansol waved back shyly, going back to the empty page that was staring him in the face.

  
"hey, sol," he said, making hansol jump a little.

  
"hey, cheol, sorry, i wasn't expecting you to walk over here so quickly," hansol replied, shielding his eyes from the sun until seungcheol sat in front of him.

  
"oh, yeah, sorry dude," seungcheol said, plucking a flower from the between the blades of emerald grass and putting it behind hansol's ear. "what're you doing?" he asked, looking over to hansol's notebook.

  
"well, i'm trying to write, but i can't think of anything," hansol replied, sighing and leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

  
"what do you usually write about, then?" seungcheol asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes, only for it to fall back in place.

  
"i don't really know, life? i guess, i take inspiration from the stuff around me, i used to write about... you know..." hansol trailed off.

  
"seungkwan?" seungcheol said, not even really asking.

  
"yeah... but i have no ideas right now, so," hansol said, tapping the eraser against the page, resting his cheek on his free hand. seungcheol seemed deep in thought for a moment, before moving closer to hansol, kneeling between hansol's legs.

  
"i know something you could maybe write about, if you're okay with that," seungcheol said, his voice hushed but sweet, a quiet smile playing on his lips. it took hansol a moment to figure out what he meant before nodding.

  
"that'd be nice, cheol," he said, and then he felt seungcheol's lips against his own, hansol's hands finding their way into seungcheol's soft hair, seungcheol's on hansol's cheeks, his fingers tracing hansol's jaw. seungcheol pulled away for a moment, his eyes sparkling.

  
"need any more inspiration?" seungcheol asked, a smile forming on hansol's lips.

  
"i think so, yeah," hansol replied, kissing seungcheol again, letting the feeling of seungcheol's lips linger even after they broke away. seungcheol sat back in front of hansol, unable to stop smiling.

  
"i've always wanted to do that," he said, laughing a little to himself, "i'm glad i did," he added.

  
"i'm glad you did too," hansol said, he could still taste the strawberry of seungcheol's lips on his own and he pushed his round glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

  
"you should wear those more often, you need them anyway," seungcheol said, and hansol rolled his eyes.

  
"you always say that," he said, scribbling down a few words on the page, his voice wavering, but he kept it low, hoping that seungcheol wouldn't notice.

  
"yeah, because not only do you need them, but you look cuter with them," seungcheol replied, making hansol blush. he wrote down a few lines, his handwriting messier than normal. "i see you've found some ideas," seungcheol said, "can i read it?"

  
"maybe when i'm done, i mean, i do owe this to you," hansol replied, not looking up from the page. he put the pencil down, unable to let anymore words spill from his mind onto the page.

  
"can i ask you something, hansol?"

  
"yeah."

  
"wanna go out later? like, to lunch or something... together?" seungcheol asked. hansol didn't even have to think before he replied.

  
"i'd love that, cheol," he said before he put his notebook aside and pressed a kiss to seungcheol's lips again, pulling him closer until seungcheol was on top of him, his warmth consumed hansol even after he pulled away.

  
"do you mind if i..." seungcheol asked, and hansol knew what he meant.

  
"go ahead," hansol laughed and seungcheol reached for his bag, getting out his polaroid camera. the two truly were the epitome of art students. seungcheol kissed hansol lightly, holding the camera at arms length and hansol heard the snap of the camera. they waited for the photo to develop, hansol writing, filling the page, smiling to himself.

  
"finished," he announced, tucking the pencil behind the ear that didn't have the flower.

  
"can i read it?" seungcheol asked, who was now lying on hansol's thigh.

  
"I guess,” hansol said, his voice quiet. He adjusted his glasses before passing the notebook to seungcheol.

  
"strawberry lingers on my lips  
i still feel him  
his kisses are like butterflies  
his hands like clouds along my jawline  
i still taste him  
he's intoxicating  
he's the strawberry champagne that fills my mind  
he tastes like the words i wish were on this page  
but i can't begin to describe how blissfully drunk he makes me  
his name is so sweet  
just like him  
his kisses are the liquor  
that make me forget which language to speak in  
no strawberry could feel  
or taste  
as sweet  
as him,” seungcheol read aloud, his expression changing as he sat up. “this is… wow,” he said.

  
“it sucks, i know,” hansol said, avoiding seungcheol’s eyes.

  
“i love it,” seungcheol said, lifting hansol’s face to meet his eyes, and a rosy blush dusted itself across hansol’s cheeks.

  
“really?”

  
“yeah.” seungcheol ended up sitting next to hansol, his head on hansol’s shoulder, linking their hands, turning them over. “you really have a way with words, ya know?”

  
“i guess, thanks cheol, you’re a great photographer.”

  
“thanks.”

  
they sat there quietly for a while before leaving for lunch, and hansol knew that he’d never lose inspiration again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my shitty poetry lmao, i'm still improving as a poet but if you guys want me to post some of my poetry on here, let me know!


End file.
